


Botticelli's Lady

by ThePrivatePinkLady



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, Love, Painting, Renaissance Era, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady
Summary: I noticed there wasn’t any Sandro Botticelli x Reader so I thought I’d write a little oneshot. Enjoy!
Relationships: Sandro Botticelli/Reader, Sandro Botticelli/You





	Botticelli's Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there wasn’t any Sandro Botticelli x Reader so I thought I’d write a little oneshot. Enjoy!

~1486, Florence~ 

You sat back and watched as the painter you admired made a beautiful piece of art. It was colossal, taller than you and wider than any painting you’d ever seen, even in the most prestigious of galleries. 

Sandro was very quiet, that is, the artist to which your eyes were glued on. He moved around with grace, painting as if it required no effort, or at least to you it was that way. He, the artist that is, was almost finished with his largest work. He was now finishing up the details on the woman’s face, of which the face you hadn’t seen yet, but wanted to. 

You had asked him who the lady in the painting was, but he had said it was a secret and that it’d be better to look at when done, but that hadn’t stopped you from pestering him about. He would always wave you off and laugh to himself, pretending to be annoyed with your antics. 

“Are you done yet? I swear, I feel like I’ve been sitting here forever.” You said to the reddish haired painter. He scoffed, for this was at least the tenth time you had asked him today. 

“Be patient, don’t make me rush this. It’s perhaps one of my best yet.” Sandro said, smiling to himself, he loved being with you, hearing you talk, laugh, and he especially loved your beauty. About a year ago you had come to him, an ametur in art, to ask for painting lessons. At first he had been very hesitant, for he had never had a female student, and at that such a beautiful one. He’d had his fair share of beautiful ladies, and even men in his life, but you were… special to him. 

So far he had painted a few simple things with you. You didn’t have as much as an act for art as him, and though he might dismiss a student if they weren’t good at it, he had kept you around, enjoying having the presence of a sweet lady with him. When he met you and got to know you, he had started painting something very special, it was what he was working on at the current moment with you in the back. It had taken longer than he expected, but it was a very special painting, he had never done anything like it. 

“You know, for this painting being special and all, you sure haven’t said much about it.” You said to him, impatient as you watched him finish up something. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s a surprise. I don’t want you to see it till it’s completely done. If it isn’t it won’t be as special.” Sandro said, rolling his eyes at you, he sighed, wishing you weren’t so stubborn when it came to things like this. 

Finally, it was almost another half hour, when the handsome painter put down the paintbrush and looked back at you, smiling at you. 

“What is it this time?” You asked him playfully. 

“Close your eyes and get up. Then you can see it.” Sandro said. You smiled and laughed. You closed your eyes and put your hands over them. You got up and Sandro put his hands on your waist, spinning you around to face the painting. 

“Okay, you can open them now.” Sandro said, taking his hands off of your hips as he said so. You opened your eyes and looked at the painting he had been keeping a secret. You were speechless at the first time glancing at it. It was hard to comprehend at first, but then came to you, it was a painting of you. 

You didn’t say anything at first, just taking in the sight of it. The painting was about six feet high and two feet wide. It was detailed perfectly, with every little thing made as a carbon copy of you. Sandro noticed that you were in awe and smiled to himself, glad you seemed to like it. 

“Sandro, this, is, so beautiful… Why did you make it though? I’m not very special.” You asked him, looking over at the painter’s face. 

“Y/N, I made it for you. You’ve never had a painting for yourself, and I wanted to give to you as a gift. You’re so beautiful and I don’t want that to go to waste. I’ve loved you for a long time now and I wanted to give you it as a gift, I hope you like it.” Sandro said to you, taking his hand in yours. 

“Oh Sandro! It’s so beautiful. Oh, I love it so much. It’s so beautiful. Oh thank you Sandro! I’ve never had anything like it!” You said. At this you pulled Sandro to you and kissed him on the lips. This surprised him very much. Sandro smiled after you kissed him, surprised that you were that bold with him. Sandro was so glad that he had given you this, he loved you.


End file.
